


Breaking The Apple

by hufflepuffqueen21433



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Apples, Choi Jongho-centric, Inspired by performance, Mingi and Hongjoong get mentioned, One Shot, Short One Shot, Time Travel, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffqueen21433/pseuds/hufflepuffqueen21433
Summary: Jongho gets a visit from his future self while holding an apple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Breaking The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by ending fairy Jongho in [this performance](https://youtu.be/osgod0YmNdw)

Choi Jongho sat alone in the kitchen. The others were off doing who knows what for their show, Code Name is ATEEZ. But Jongho wasn’t scheduled to film for at least another hour or two. 

As he sat there with his head resting on his arms he stared at the fruit bowl in front of him. He couldn’t help but think of all the times the members joked around saying he could probably break an apple with his bare hands. He knew they were just poking fun but he was also just bored enough to try.

Jongho lifted his head and reached across to take an apple from the bowl. Just as his hand grasped the red fruit, there was a loud crack and a blinding flash of light. Before he could gather his sensing again, something smacked his hand and sent the apple flying across the room.

“W-what? Mingi is that you?” The maknae could barely make out the shape of a person standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and as his vision became clearer he fell off the barstool in shock. The person was definitely not Mingi. They were a spitting image of himself.

“Don’t do it!!” The Jongho twin exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath after whatever made him appear in the kitchen. When he noticed the other’s confused expression he continued to explain. “I’m you from the future!! Don’t break the apple. And don’t tell anyone that you can.”

“Why?” The younger Jongho asked. He was still confused and still in shock.

“Just trust me okay. Everywhere you go people will be asking you ‘break this fruit, Jongho’, ‘break that fruit, Jongho.’ And I mean EVERYWHERE!! Variety shows, talk shows, interviews....heck even onstage after performances!! Oh and don’t even get me started on Mingi telling everyone that you can break a watermelon with your pinky!!”

Younger Jongho’s eyes widened. “I can WHAT?!”

“Look just please promise me you won’t break the apple with your hands. Or any fruit for that matter. Just use a knife to cut it like a normal person. You’ll regret it if you break the apple. Promise?” Older Jongho stuck out his hand to shake but then realized he probably shouldn’t. Something about paradoxes and timey wimey stuff. He would already be in enough trouble when he got back for speaking to his younger self.

Young Jongho nodded. Suddenly there was another loud crack and flash of light. And just like that future Jongho was gone. 

He stared at the empty space where his future self stood for a moment before getting up off the floor and walking over to where the apple was. He picked it up, took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, and then broke the apple in half.

How was he supposed to keep this super power a secret? Especially when he knew there had to be a way he could use this skill to his advantage. He could use it to freak the other members out with his brute strength. He didn’t want to scare them too much. Maybe just enough to get them to do some of his chores for him on occasion. 

All kinds of evil plans filled his mind just from this single superpower. He thought back to the warning future Jongho gave him. How bad could breaking a few apples on TV be? 

Jongho grabbed another apple from the bowl. He raced down the hall and called out “HONGJOONG-HYUNG!! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!!”  
In time he learned that maybe he should have listened to his future self.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not my best work but I was inspired to write it. So please be nice if you comment ☺️  
> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)  
> [My TikTok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeB4gq5F/)


End file.
